Pokemon ORAS, a fanfiction
by ShinyMega86
Summary: Aaron Haruka has just turned 15, and it's time for her to start her journey. Join her and Brendan as they travel across the region of Hoenn, with new surprises and old faces. (Aaron as May) (Brendan as Brendan) Please review, never if negative. I need ideas.


As the morning sun crept across the room, a small shadow crept out from under the bed, and without a moments notice, sprung onto its helpless victim.

Aaron quickly sat up.

"Oh, good morning sweetie!" Aaron said happily to Sapphire, the family Eevee, who was sitting on her lap

"Eevee E!" The small Pokémon exclaimed.

Aaron glanced at her clock.

"Shoot! I'm going to be late!" She said with a panic in her voice.

Today was Aaron Haruka's 15th birthday. She was promised a Pokémon by her neighbour, Prof. Birch; a world renown expert on almost all things Pokémon.

Aaron quickly ran to her closet and put on her red tank top, a pair of white short shorts, and black leggings to match her runners.

As she dashed downstairs with Eevee trailing behind her, she was greeted by a pleasant surprise.

"Surprise!" The group of people said in unison.

"Happy birthday honey." Said Aaron's mom.

"How does it feel to be 15?" Her father Norman asked?

Aaron sighed, "I never thought that this day would come."

Her best friend and crush, Brendan, who was also the professors son, made his way across the foyer. "Hey Aaron. Happy birthday." He says as he hands her a small red box with silver ribbons on it.

"What is it?" Aaron curiously asks.

"Open it and see!" He said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

She quickly unties the ribbon and slips the lid off. Inside was a elegant red and white bow.

Aaron slowly looked up at her friend. "Oh Brendan it's- It's beautiful!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged him.

As his face turned red, partially from embarrassment and also because Aaron was squeezing him so tightly, he managed to say, "I'm glad you like it. A special bow for a special friend."

She quickly released him. A friend? she thought. I'm just his friend?

Brendan tilted her head up with his thumb and index finger.

"You ok?" He asked.

Holding back tears, she let out a quiet, "Yeah."

Breaking the silence, Prof. Birch coughed to grab her attention. "Don't forget to come by my lab later." He said.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." She said as her tears of sadness turned to tears of joy.

She had seen others receive their own Pokémon before. When she was a young girl, Prof. Birch let her take care of some of his Pokémon. She had favoured a little Mudkip over the rest of the bunch. Then one day a young man came and choose the tiny water type as his partner. Aaron was heartbroken.

"I already got my Pokémon." Brendan said. "Come on out Treecko!"

A small flash of white appeared from his Pokéballs and suddenly there was a green gecko in front of them.

Aaron knelt down. "He's so cute!" She said as a grin spread across her face. Offended by this, Treecko crossed his arms and turned away.

"He think he's all manly and whatnot." Brendan said with a sigh.

"Everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Called Mrs. Haruka. She looked over at the professor and his son. "Why don't you two join us?" She asked.

"Brendan here would love to stay, but I have to go." Prof. Birch said. "Happy birthday Aaron! I'll see you later!" He said as he walked out the door.

"What an interesting man that professor is." Said Norman.

He and the professor had known each other for a long time. It was actually Birch that got Norman his first Pokémon. They were both about 16 and Birch was helping out his father, the old professor. Norman was walking around the town when he was suddenly attacked by a wild Eevee. Birch ran to his aid and caught the Pokémon, only then to give it to Norman.

Aaron could smell the delicious aroma of pancakes, her favourite dish. As she sat down, she couldn't help but think of how great this day was already.

"Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Haruka. Fantastic as always." Brendan said as he got up.

"I'm glad you like it. Are you two heading over to your dad's lab?"

Brendan looked over at Aaron. "What do you want to do?"

Barely holding back her emotions, she jumped up. "Yes! Let's go right now!"

She hugged her parents goodbye. "See you guys later!" She said, practically sprinting out the door.

They were greeted by sunshine and a warm breeze. The town of Littleroot was famous for its all day sunshine.

Aaron was now in a full run, pulling Brendan by the sleeve behind her. She burst through the door to the lab, but to her surprise, the professor wasn't there. She turned to see an older female working at a computer.

"Excuse me?" Aaron said. "Where is the professor?" She asked in a worried tone.

Without looking up from the computer, the aid simply replied, "I think he is out on route 101."

Forgetting her manners, she didn't even thank the woman. She sped through the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Aaron." Brendan soothingly said. "You will get your Pokémon. Just be patient."

Aaron didn't know what is was, but Brendan had a knack for calming people down. She remembered back to when they were both 10, and her favourite Mudkip had just found a home with the new trainer. She ran home crying, and Brendan followed her. They both sat out in the treehouse Aaron's dad built for her. Aaron laid her head on his lap, and he stroked her hair gently. Her tears cleared up right away, and after that, she always went to Brendan when she was sad. This was also why she liked him so much.

Suddenly, a loud shout came from route 101. "That sounds like your dad!" Aaron exclaimed.

"We have to go see what's wrong." Brendan said, motioning towards the gate at the end of the town.

When they got there, they could see Prof. Birch being chased by something in the tall grass.

"Aaron!" He shouted. "In my bag there are two Pokéballs! Choose one and stop this little fiend!"

Aaron ran over to the bag and found the two red and white spheres. On a document inside the bag there was some pictures. One of a tiny, orange, bird Pokémon that Aaron had never seen, and the other was a blue Pokémon with fins.

"A Mudkip!" She squealed with joy.

"Hurry please!" The professor pleaded.

"Alright Mudkip, I choose you!" Aaron said as she threw the Pokéball into the air.

Out came the small mud fish. "Kip Mudkip!" It said happily.

The wild Pokémon chasing Prof. Birch suddenly turned to see Mudkip.

"That's a Zigzagoon!" Shouted Brendan.

The Zigzagoon quickly ran towards Mudkip at full speed, and at full impact collided with the small Pokémon.

"Mudkip! Tackle Zigzagoon with all your weight!" Commanded May. The small Mudkip threw itself at the wild Pokémon, knocking it back.

"Good job!" May joyfully said. "Finish it with bite!" Mudkip teeth suddenly glowed a bright white, and it ran towards the small creature, biting into its leg.

The Zigzagoon let out a sharp cry of pain, then dropped to the ground. Mudkip released its hold on it and ran back to May.

"Your amazing!" Said May.

"For someone who has never battled before, you sure did well!" Exclaimed the professor. "Why don't you two come back to my lab, I have something important to ask you."

"Of course." May said. "But first I want to show Mudkip to my parents."

"At the sound of his name, Mudkip jumped into May's arms."

The three of them walked back to Littleroot, already exhausted by all that's happened.


End file.
